Reflexiones de una juventud aventurera
by Diosa de la muerte
Summary: Bulma sin planearlo es invadida por los recuerdos de su juventud, ¿Hizo lo correcto? Descúbrelo leyendo. Fic hecho para el concurso "Yume FF 30th Anniversary" de la página de Facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball"


Este fic fue realizado para el concurso:

**Yume FF 30th Anniversary**

**"Concurso especial de viñetas"**

La convocatoria fue hecha por las administradoras de la página de Facebook:

**"Por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball"**

Cabe señalar que ni Dragon Ball Z ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><strong>Reflexiones de una juventud aventurera<strong>

* * *

><p>No era un día cualquiera del año 778, era uno abrumador en la Corporación Capsula, Bulma Brief en persona estaba supervisando que todo estuviera en orden, ya casi era hora de recibir a sus invitados, ella había estado recordando a sus amigos seis meses antes de que fuera su fiesta de cumpleaños.<p>

Ella había planeado una celebración incluso más grande que la anterior, no podía ser de otra manera ya que la vanidad de la científica no le permitiría menos.

¿Qué importaba si se hubiera derrochado una enorme fortuna tan solo en los premios del torneo de Bingo? ¡La riqueza de la familia daba para eso y para más!

Hablando de los premios del torneo de Bingo, Bulma estaba admirándolos y numerándolos mientras tachaba en una lista.

—Veamos, allí está el castillo, el avión, las dotaciones de jamón para diez años, el enorme regalo envuelto que ni yo recuerdo que contiene —Murmuró Bulma riendo ante lo último— El diamante, y lo más importante… las esferas del dragón —Finalizó llegando ante los objetos redondos.

La nostalgia invadió a la científica mientras un recuerdo inundó su mente.

* * *

><p><em>Después de encontrar dos esferas en el sótano de su casa, Bulma comenzó a indagar acerca del origen de dichos objetos, tiempo después escuchó una leyenda que le revelase que cuando ella reuniera las siete esferas podría pedir un deseo.<em>

_Luego de examinar las esferas, ella se dio cuenta de que estas emitían una frecuencia única por lo que pudo crear un radar para buscar a las demás, con el artefacto finalizado, Bulma subió a un auto sus capsulas y pudo comenzar su búsqueda de las esferas del dragón._

* * *

><p>—¡Que recuerdos! —Exclamó Bulma— ¿Y cuál era mi deseo? —Se preguntó, una carcajada la invadió al recordar que emprendió el viaje para pedirle a Shenlong un novio guapo y atento.<p>

La científica tuvo un repaso mental_: Goku siendo atropellado, Bulma capturada por un pterodáctilo, Oolong siendo forzado a unirse a ellos dos, el primer encuentro con Yamcha, el arribo a la montaña Frypan donde conocieron a Ox-Satán y a Milk, el maestro Roshi usando el Kame Hame Ha logrando apagar el fuego, Goku consiguiendo hacer el Kame Hame Ha al primer intento, el enfrentamiento con la banda del Jefe Conejo, Shū robándoles el maletín que contenía las esferas, todos encerrados en el castillo de Pilaf, Goku debilitado por el hambre logrando apenas abrir un hueco en la pared por donde salen Oolong y Puar transformados en murciélagos, la primer manifestación de Shenlong, las pantaletas cayendo del cielo, todos encerrados de nuevo en una habitación con techo de cristal, Goku transformándose en un primate gigante, Puar convertido en tijeras cortando la cola de Goku, y al final… Bulma y Yamcha se convierten en novios._

—¿Me enfrenté a tanto peligro pretendiendo conseguir un novio? —Exclamó entre risas pareciéndole todo tan absurdo— Soy la gran Bulma Brief, tal vez solo debí intentar convivir más con los chicos, probablemente alguno se habría fijado en mí —Reflexionó convencida de ello.

Le pareció egoísta e inmadura la causa de su viaje, tal vez el destino estaba diseñado para que ella lograra sus objetivos de cualquier modo, era bella e inteligente, hubiera logrado cualquier cosa que se propusiera, habría conseguido un novio de todos modos ¿Cierto?

Aunque después pensó que nada había sido en vano, aunque ahora ella estaba con Vegeta e incluso tenían un hijo, en su momento mantuvo un noviazgo con Yamcha por años, a pesar de no seguir juntos, Bulma conservaba buenos recuerdos y una gran amistad con él.

De pronto fue invadida por una disyuntiva: ¿Qué habría pasado si no hubiera emprendido la búsqueda de las esferas del dragón?

Ella reflexionó que no hubiera conocido a Goku, y por este fue por quien conoció a muchos amigos, además Goku posiblemente nunca hubiera salido de las montañas, y la Tierra pudo haber sido conquistada y destruida por cuanto villano pretendió hacerlo: Pilaf, La patrulla roja, Piccoro Daimao, los saiyajin, etcétera.

Paradójicamente Goku atraía a la mayoría de los enemigos aunque al final él siempre lograba derrotarlos o cambiarlos al lado bueno.

Bulma recordó que existían líneas de tiempo alternas, y que en otra de estas ella había sido la creadora de la máquina del tiempo, de pronto se sintió aliviada.

—A pesar de todo creo que esta es la mejor de las líneas de tiempo —Musitó, pensando que ella lo tenía todo: Una vida relativamente en paz, su familia y sus amigos.

Tal vez sí había sido algo inmaduro y egoísta la razón por la que inicialmente comenzó a buscar las esferas, pero en su momento esa había sido su decisión y fue la mejor.

—No tendría nada de lo que tengo ahora —Reflexionó Bulma— Además, yo nací para la aventura ya que soy la mujer más intrépida de este planeta —Agregó en tono ufano mientras se ponía de pie dando un último vistazo a las esferas antes de salir de la habitación.

—Tengo una gran vida —Se dijo a sí misma terminando sus reflexiones dirigiéndose a recibir a sus invitados.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

* * *

><p>Número de palabras en el fic: 841.<p>

Gracias a ti por leer, y gracias a "**Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon ball**" por dejarme participar, este fue un fic muy pequeño en comparación a los otros que tengo.

Este concurso fue hecho con motivo del aniversario número treinta de la serie. En esta competencia se nos permitió a los participantes elegir libremente a nuestro personaje.

Me gusta mucho escribir sobre los saiyajins, aunque yo decidí usar a Bulma ya que es un personaje importante, fue coprotagonista en Dragon Ball junto con Goku y aunque sus apariciones disminuyen en Dragon Ball Z no deja de ser importante, además de que de cierto modo creo que todo empezó por ella, por decidir emprender la búsqueda de las esferas del dragón.

Espero que hubiese sido de tu agrado. Se aceptan preguntas, sugerencias y tomatazos por medio de los reviews. También puedes encontrarme en Facebook, el link está en mi perfil.

**Publicado el 01 de diciembre de 2014.**


End file.
